Humans can do it too!
by YOOHOO'79
Summary: The APH countries are finding love in all the wrong places, HUMANS! Is it wrong, I mean it /is/ love. But should an immortal being fall in love with humans? Isn't that arrogant? Isn't that sweet? I wonder what other countries may say about this...
1. Nikol

The damage was already done before he even realized what happened. Ivan was simply walking home, gloved hands full of exotic groceries, when a girl walked right into him making him drop them all to the snowy ground. This now sat on her ass in the middle of the street, staring up at him, obviously annoyed that the impact of merely knocking into someone made her fall.

"Excuuuuse me?" She asks, now standing and dusting the dirt from her the back of her skin-tight, black skinny jeans.

However, Ivan was off in his own world at the moment. He imagined what he would have done if a country would have ran into him. The thought made him shiver, he felt in his coat the sharp edges of his steal faucet pipe.

"Hey, asshole, are you at least going to say sorry?" She raises her voice at him, blue eyes glaring and she annoyingly pulled the tangles from her dark brown hair. This snaps him out of it and he smiles down at her. He had to admit, this human was very beautiful, indeed. He could tell she was one of his citizens from just how she pronounced her flawless Russian.

"I am sorry, miss. You do know that your the one who ran into me, da?" He asks in his purring Russian, violet eyes soft in amusement.

"Your the one who made me fall on my ass so the least you can do is appologize," she retorts, not getting over the fact of how easily she was flung back.

He chuckles at her bravery, usually no one, _especially_ human, would stand up to him. "I'll tell you what, for standing up for me I'll invite you to dinner as an apology, I'll make some pelmeni!"

She laughs at his offer. "I don't really take food from strange men I don't know, but if I go home and I think I have an injury from this, you will have to pay, got it? Whats your phone number?" she asked, nose pink from the cold.

He smiled, loving her bravery and the way she believed she could boss him around. He simply pulled a card out of his pocket with his number and handed it to her, very conveniently. In return, she took a second fish around in her pocket for an old wrinkled gum wrapper and scratched down her number with an old pen. The exchange of the nice card and the filthy gum wrapper was brief and awkward, but strangely when their hands touched slightly they both felt a little warmth in the cold Russian air.

"I guess I'll see you around?" Ivan asks.

"I don't know. Whats your name anyway?" She responds kurtly.

He chuckles. "My name is Ivan, and whats yours?"

"Nikol."

"Well, Nikol, goodbye!" and Ivan simply walked away, leaving behind a flustered and confused girl.


	2. Makayla

He felt miserable. It wasn't even right. He knew he was ignored at the World Meetings...but being ignored inside his own country? His own people didn't even acknowledge him. Matthew didn't know whether to cry or yell in the small coffee house as even the waitresses ignored him. Someone would have to notice him sooner or later-

"AHHHHHHH!" Mathew screamed, hot coffee being spilt onto his pants and the boiling liquid burning his crotch. He jumped up, and without looking to see who spilt it on him ran to the bathroom, climbed onto the sink and turned the faucet, the cold water rushing both onto his crotch-burn and all over the bathroom floor, but he didn't care. No one would see him doing this anyway, so why did it matter?

Once finished, he got up and dried himself off the best he could then stumbled out of the bathroom. Not a soul looked in his direction, nobody even notice that the incident even occured. Now pissed off, Matthew walked back to his seat and massaged his temples angrily, ranting silently but with invisible venom.

He felt as though nothing could get worse when a girl a table away looked him up and down. She was alone and had a few text books as though she were studying.

"Are you ok, dude?" she asks, looking intently at him through her blue eyes, her blond hair pulled back in a messy ponytail and her loose clothes wrinkled but comfy.

Matthew didn't respond, for he didn't realize he was being talked to so he continued to massage his temples. The girl pulled out a small bag of Cheerios and threw one at him. He looked up, hands still at the sides of his face. She threw another one, it going right down his shirt.

In a soft, confused voice, Mathew started, "C-can i help you?"

The girl set the Cherrios-baggy down. "I just wondered if you were ok. That coffee looked pretty hot, especially since it went, you know, _'down south,'" _she explained, make quote with her fingers as she said 'down south'.

Matthew blinked, first astonished that she notice him, and second wondering why she was threw Cheerios at him.

"O-Oh...I'm fine," he stutters, a little embarrassed of her mentioning his crotch-burn. She looks at him with an understanding smile.

"I can't believe that waitress didn't say sorry, you could sue for that, you know!" the girl says while flailing her hands, obviously annoyed at the service they gave him. "Whats your name, dude?"

"O-oh. My name is Matthew..._but you'll probably forget_...What is your name?"

"Makayla."

"..do you have a ride home? I mean I don't want to sound creepy or anything but you have a lot of textbooks and if you don't have a ride then you'll have to walk and thats a lot to carry all the way back to where you live..."Matthew nearly whispers, getting even quieter with each word.

"Oh, well my papa was going to pick me up, but I'll let you drive me to give my him a break, I guess."

"..Hey Makayla?"

"Yeah, Matthew?"

He didn't say anything else. He just wanted to make sure she still knew his name.


	3. Shelby

The line was sooo freaking long, it didn't even seem natural. How could a single burger-shop convince the entire country into an uproar for nothing but, well, burgers?

Why, do you ask?

Cause these aren't just any burgers. These are _In-N-Out_ burgers.

Alfred stood in the line to go inside (after already waiting about an hour) as a smaller girl in front of him squealed with exitement while relentlessly taking pictures of basically everything on her tiny purple phone. Alfred couldn't care less about the girl, until she turned around and looked at him. Her golden brown eyes got wide, for Alfred's wide chest was practically touching her nose. She stepped back, surprised at how closely packed the line had to be for her to not even be able to turn around without touching anyone.

That is when she noticed his shirt. It was large and white and had the In-N-Out logo right in the center. She sat there for a second, tanned face turning into a smile as she was taking in the magnificence of the one tee shirt, in which Alfred stood with a proud grin on his face.

"Where did you get that?" She asked in astonishment, her voice high-pitched but strong.

Alfred laughed his total-hero-laugh. "I made it myself!" he beamed, bashfully brushing his golden hair from his eyes.

"Seriously? That is sooo cool!" the girl squealed. "Can I please get a picture?"

Alfred laughed again. "Sure!" he exclaimed, then posed with a thumbs up and his total-hero-smile. She snapped the picture and smiled, turning back for it was both her and Alfred's turn to take their orders.

The girl was first and what she ordered made Alfred's jaw drop. She ordered five number ones...five _Double Doubles._ This tiny girl, whose face literally came up to Alfred's chest, planned to eat ten whole patties..Even _he_ couldn't accomplish such a thing.

She took a number and went to sit down while Alfred, now pumped, ordered _six _Double Doubles. He took a number, and seeing the girl sitting down alone, he went and sat with her.

"Dude, are you seriously going to eat five number ones? I can barely eat three!" Alfred questioned and the girl giggled.

"Do you think I could even eat one of those monsters? Those are for my family, I just walked here by myself because the drive through was even longer and if my mom came they would want to bring a car," she said.

"Well damn! I thought you were going to eat them all, and you know I can't get shown up by a little girl, so I ordered six!" Alfred babbled.

She threw a packet of sweetener at him. "Don't call me little, dude.. Anywho, if you need help with those burgers, it _is_ football night and my stepdad is having over a bunch of guy friends. Maybe we can take all the extra food to them and you can watch some football with us?" the girl suggested, twirling her long brown hair around her tan finger.

"Sounds tight, yo! Football and burgers! Tonight is gonna be sweeet!" Alfred cheered happily. "I'm Alfred by the way, and most-of-the-time-but-not-today-because-you-are, I'm the hero!"

"Haha, well nice to meetcha, Alfred! I'm Shelby, aaannd unless you have a car we're both stuck carrying all that food a mile back to my house," Shelby replied.

Alfred, once again, did his total-hero-laugh. "Dude, cars are for pussies! I have a truck, and not just any truck, I have an F-150! And not only is it Ford, It's painted red, white, and blue!"

Shelby's heart nearly exploded. Alfred's heart almost exploded, as well.


	4. World Meeting Gone Wrong

The meeting turned up as usual, once again hosted by the stern-mouthed Ludwig. Before it began, however, Alfred was shifting slightly in the hallway, waiting for someone important to him. He usually never asked for this person's advice, for the foul-mouthed and cynical man could be quite cruel when dealing with other people's feelings, but even still this man was Alfred's big brother, and he needed his advice ASAP.

As soon as Arthur's face appeared down the hallway, a small packet of note in his hands, Alfred speed-walked to him, an 'all business' look about him. Arthur, glancing up to see the young American, stopped so that the boy could walk the rest of the way up to him.

"Britain, dude, do you think we can, uh, talk?" America asked, looking down almost sheepishly.

"What is this all of a sudden?" Arthur asked, wondering why he needed to talk to him _before_ the meeting.

"Just..come on," Alfred motioned toward Germany's empty library, a few doors away from the meeting room. They both headed there way there, Arthur's head practically swimming with question marks. As they entered, Alfred closed the door behind them and faced Arthur, biting his lip for he couldn't find the right words. Finally making up his mind, he looked to his former mentor, and took a breath to begin an explanation of sorts.

"Arthur.. I.. I have met someone who I, uh, really like," he scratched his head, embarrassed. "Like, you know, _really_ like."

"...What?" Arthur was so confused. What country could be seeing America right now? "Wh-Which country is it?"

Alfred gulped, as if this were going to be the worst part of the explanation. "You see, she isn't a nation. She's a 100% American civilian," he explained, his ears lightly shading pink.

A... civilian? Arthur's head spun slightly, but it did not show. "A human, you say? Well then, what is the girl's name?" He questioned lightly.

"Shelby," he replied. "She is really kind.. and If I do say so myself, really cool! We met at a In-N-Out Burger, and she invited me to watch football at her house. It was really nice.. and I invited her on a date. I just thought, you know, maybe you would like to know."

_Of course he met the girl at a Burger shop..._

"Alfred, you do understand that you are not human, correct?" Arthur stated firmly.

Alfred expected this, but even still he was taken aback from the cruel reality. Taking a deep breath, and sorting his thoughts, he prepared himself for the argument to come.

"I can't control the way I feel," Alfred began, before he was quickly cut off by the Brit.

"You damn well _can_ control your feelings! I have done so many times and it's gotten me out of loads of trouble!"

"Yeah, and look at where you are now," Alfred retorted. "You're alone, your mean, and you have freakin' sexual tension with everyone under the sky!"

"What th- You've been hanging around with Francis for to long!" Arthur yelled, turning completely red. "And don't be so lewd!"

"Hey, I just spilled my guts to tell you about a girl I like, and to make it worse you're stabbing me in the back as a brother, so don't call _me_ lewd!" Alfred yells back, aggravated.

"You, sir, _obviously _have no idea what the word 'lewd' means! How about instead of destroying my language, you pull yourself together and stop this relationship before it get out of h-"

"Hey, what going on?" Mathew's soft voice came from the door. "You do realize the meeting started.. but what did I here about an 'out of hand relationship?'" Canada questioned softly.

Before Alfred could speak, Arthur's loud voice boomed as to make himself heard. "Your idiot brother has gone and fallen head over hills for a human girl!"

Mathew stood there for a second, blinked, then cleared his throat. "S-So?"

This time it was Arthur's turn to blink in confusion. "So? Why, because they are not even the same species! We are immortal beings, this girl, _Shelby_, is a human! I mean, what if she found out we were countries?" Arthur screams.

Mathew now had a daring look in his eyes, one seen in Alfred many times. "If Alfred like her this much, then why shouldn't she be trusted in fact I-"

"You what?" Arthur snarled. "Have you fallen in love with one of your citizens as well?"

"Yes," Mathew said without thought or hesitation.

Both Alfred and Arthur's eyes got wide at this.

"Her name is Makayla. We've already been on a few date, and unlike you hosers, she can see me plain as day," He continued, boldly.

"..Mein Gott," a disbelieving German's voice was now heard from the doorway. Apparently, the argument was loud enough to attract the attention of the entire world meeting, and all the countries present formed crowd around the entrance of the library. "What the hell is this all about?" Ludwig asked, disbelieving and somewhat angry.

Arthur immediately stood up, getting in front of Alfred and Mathew. "These two gits have fallen in love with two of their civilians. I'm in the process of telling them how absurd it is," he clarifies, annoyed.

"...I do not see the problem here," Ivan spoke up. "Please, do explain to me how absurd this idea is?"

At that everyone turned to the Russian man.

"You're bloody kidding me," Arthur sighed. "These human's are our civilians. If you fall in love with one, you'd be expected to explain your immortality. These humans...they cannot be trusted even if they are from your own countries! Imagine if the word spread, and then horrible people, oh I don't know, _terrorists_, will know how to genocide an entire country by simply attacking it's source! America of all people should know this-"

"Shut the fuck up," America said, venomously. "You don't even know the girl, give her a fucking break." He stormed over to Arthur, and stopped to bend his head down so that literally their noses touched. "And if you ever, _ever_, suggest that one of my citizens would do something such as September 11th to me, you will literally have hell to pay." And with that, the man in a teenage-body pushed himself out of the room to escape the glaring eyes of the disapproving countries.

Arthur was speechless, and a single bead of sweat rolled down his pale face.

It was finally Ivan to break the silence. "You are all cruel, and that's coming from _me._ If you have a problem with it, then you should know this: I, too, have been interested in a human girl. Her name is Nikol, and if any of you go near her, you will answer to my pipe, da?"

A choking noise came from somewhere in the crowd. One that only Ivan knew, and it was from Natalia. When everyone looked at her, she was not crying and her face showed no emotion, she simply turned and walked out of Germany's home followed by Russia.

Now all eyes forwarded to Mathew, who just silently walked out to escape the miserable scene.

"Britain, we need to speak alone," Ludwig finally said. "I declare this meeting over.."

A silent agreement echoed through the room, and everyone left with a shadow of doubt looming over them. That is, everyone left except for Gilbert, who followed Arthur and Ludwig to a small table at the back of his library. No body argued over his appearance, for after all he _was_ a part of Germany, giving him the right to be included in all of Ludwig's meetings, big or small. As they began, Gilbert simply plopped down and started to mess around on his smart phone.

"Let us begin," Ludwig started. "I understand your concern with America, Canada, and Russia liking people who are, in fact, human. In my opinion, it not only endangers them, but all of us countries from the prying eyes of the citizens. Something has to be done."

"You are completely right, Ludwig, but I can't help but wonder how in the world we can stop a thing such as this. You already saw how hard-headed those three were, so it obvious we cannot convince them," Arthur added almost depressingly.

"Well if we cannot change the ways of the countries, we may just have to change the ways of the humans. What were their names again?" the German asked.

"I believe they are... Nikol, Makayla, and Shelby," Arthur concluded. "If we were to _'change'_ the views of the humans, how in the hell would we get to the girls? I doubt any of them would be comfortable introducing us after that show happened..

"Ha, the awesome Prussia already knows more about them then you man-girls! I have them all right here on Facebook," Gilbert shouts, showing them the profiles of the girls.

Nikol's profile picture showed a tall girl with long, dark brown hair, olive skin, but brilliant blue eyes. In her hands she held a pink, sparkly guitar and wedged between the strings was a picture of Ivan (in the picture, he looked dead-serious and was not smiling at all). Her face was that of a serious, young Russian woman, but her large glowing eyes still held a blinding innocence that only the brilliant blue could mirror.

Gilbert scrolled over to Shelby's profile. In her picture Alfred was no where to be seen in it, but on her cheek in cheap paint spelled USA in red white and blue. She had very dark olive skin, brown hair, and dark eyes that reflected the light of the sparkler she held in her hand. She wore her hair messily pulled to one side, and behind her you could see a grill and the sunset. Despite her dark features, her smile was bright and she showed all of her pearly white teeth (which vaguely reminded Arthur of Seychelles).

Finally, Gilbert lazily scrolled to the picture of Makayla. She had a cheezy smile on her face, her blond hair was pulled in a messy-bun and a pencil stuck out of it in a random angle. She had on a loose tee-shirt, which slightly covered up her Ukraine-shaped body (if you know what I mean..), she had on a pair of black jogging pants and she sat on the floor of a library with her legs crossed, a Harry Potter book sitting neatly in her lap. Her bright blue eyes were cheerful and a mischievousness glowed from her posture.

After looking at all the pictures and briefly reading a bit about each, Gilbert put his phone down and sat promptly. "The question is, who do we target first?"

"Well I definitely do _not_ want to go _anywhere_ near that Russian," Arthur added.

"_Ja, _that's true. And after seeing how Alfred reacted, I do not think Shelby is the best target either. Should we go with Makayla?" Ludwig suggested.

"I don't know, West, it's always the quiet ones who put up the biggest fight. Something tells me if we go after this Makayla girl, then Mathew will have the freakiest freak-out of all time!" Gilbert added. "Also, it appears that Alfred has been in this relationship for the shortest amount of time, _ja?_ Wouldn't it make sense to target Shelby first as a warning to the other two?"

"That's a good way of putting it, Gil. But we have all been saying _"targeting"_ these girls. They are all, of course, innocent for now, so once we confront Shelby, what are we supposed to do?" Arthur asked.

This had them all thinking. What _could_ they do to show a warning? They thought for a while, when a sick idea came to the Prussian.

"Ok so here me out. We do not need to hurt these girls, correct? But we do need to break them up. What if Alfred saw his beloved human, oh I don't know, _cheated_ on them?" Gilbert suggested.

"That is absolutely barbaric and would potentially scar poor Alfred for life!" Arthur grumbled. "However... keep going. I'm listening."

Gilbert nodded and continued. "I will personally carry out this task, since I know you two will absolutely refuse. I am going to go to the girl while she is alone. I will scare her into an ally, and threaten her that if she does not confess to cheating, I will kill her. Of course, even if she refuses, I won't, but it is the safest way to make that couple break up," the Prussian concluded.

The other two counties looked down at the table, both dread, fear, and anger building up inside of them. They knew it was the only idea that will work, as barbaric as it was.

"Tell me, Gilbert, what will you do when she fights back? It even said on her Facebook that she has already been in a few street-fights and each time she came out practically unharmed," Ludwig stated.

"I will do what I must. If she fights me, I will fight back with both my immortality and my super-human strength," Gil replied with no hesitation.

Without any way to argue out of it, Arthur and Ludwig reluctantly nodded.

"So be it, then, West."

**THIS IS THE LONGEST FANFICTION I HAVE EVER WROTE, EVER!**

**OMG sorry for the extremely long wait for the update orz**

**I have been in an extremely long writers-block, and writing my SuFin fanfic has gotten me out of it :D**

**NOW FOR MAH LOVELY REVIEWERS~:**

toshirolovr94, MintyDaze, Hisui98

**Bless you three ;u; and as a reward for being the only two reviewers, here is an extremely long chappie LOL**

**REVIEW PLZ :D**


	5. A fight he will never forget

She walked down the street innocently.

She walked (like she always does) heading to her friend's house for a surprise visit. No one knew she was gone. She strolled happily down the barren side walk in her dark jean-shorts and black t-shirt. Her dark eyes sparkled, brown hair pulled into a loose side-braid, and her dark skin practically glowed from the light of the sunset.

She walked without a care in the world, scuffing her converse every now and then, and in her carelessness, she did not notice as the hooded man followed closely behind her. She was about to pull out her phone to tell her mother where she was, when she realized that she forgot it at home. She stopped walking, and that is when she heard the footsteps that were not her own. She turned around, and saw the hooded man walking towards her. Thinking nothing of it, she began walking towards him for that was the direction of her home. When they were about to pass each other, the hooded man grabbed in her arm with movements fast as lightening and with the other hand her firmly clamped her mouth shut. She instantly began to kick and scream, fighting away the hands, but even the strength of an athletic street fighter could not compare to the super-human strength of an immortal nation.

With little struggle, he forced the smaller girl into a dark alley way, and he knew for sure no one would be able to hear them, he released her, having her fall back against the brick wall of a building with a small thud.

"You are Shelby Thompson, correct?" Gilbert asks, not caring if his accent showed.

The girl (who had a small dribble of blood from her forehead from where she hit the wall) looked up and began to size the man up. Finally, with a smirk, she took a breath to speak. "Depends on whose asking. You the German Santa Clause?" She asked daringly, steadily standing up.

"Listen, Girl, you really need to think about what your situation is here," Gilbert retorted, actually annoyed by her comment. "I will tell you this and you will listen," he approached her, grabbing both her small hands in one of his own and holding them up above her head, pinning her to the rough brick. "You know Alfred Jones? You are to tell him that you have cheated on him, you will do this and never see him again. You will never even speak of him again. You will not tell him of this confrontation, and you will never tell anyone you saw me tonight."

"Oh yeah? And what if I don't tell him I cheated on him because that is a lie, I see him whenever I want, I will speak of him when I want, I _will_ tell him about being mugged by a German freak-show, and I will tell the police that I saw you tonight," She barks back aggressively.

Gilbert had to smile at this. _She definately can put up a fight...with words._ "Do any of what you just said and I will fucking kill-"

Shelby had been pinned to a wall many times before, she understood a the way to get out of this. And it was when the person attacking her was in the middle of speaking. Right before her could finish the word 'kill', she kicked him hard in his stomach, and even he had to double over as his unguarded organs were smashed. As he doubled over, Shelby was able to pry her hands loose and make a run for the entrance of the alley, but just as she took her first step Gil grabbed her foot, making her face-plant hard into the dirty cement. As Shelby was recovering from the hard blow to her head by the ground, Gilbert was successful in flipping her over onto her back and sitting on her stomach as he wrapped his hands around her throat and squeezed just enough to make her feel light-headed.

When he least expected it, her knee popped up and hit him hard in the back, definitely make it pop and form a large bruise. Infuriated, Gilbert released her throat to begin to beat her face with his fists. He beat her, and beat her, and beat her, until she finally stopped fighting it. Even after she passed out, the array of punches and slaps kept multiplying in the Prussian's rage. It was only when he felt blood splash onto his cheek did he stop and realize what he had done.

She only had one black eye, but her lip was busted in multiple places, the bridge of her nose was missing a few chunks of skin, her cheeks were bruised badly and were already yellowing. She lay there, out-cold, her breath was hitched and pained, but it kept on slowly.

Gilbert looked down at his blood stained hands, and then back to the young girl he just beat the shit out of. It was then that he wondered who the real monsters in this world were.

_ooOOoo_

Ludwig was trying to focus on his book, he was sitting comfortably in casual clothes on a plush couch, a bottle of beer sat on the coffee table waiting for him, and he had to admit this was the most comfortable he had been in a long time. Despite the circumstances, he could not focus on his novel and he couldn't seem to stop fidgeting. He was staying at a hotel with his brother in America, for after all the brother's lived in Germany and the Americans lived in, well, America.

He couldn't get his mind off the decision they came to. Prussia left a few hours ago to go find the girl, and by now he should be on his way back. Did everything go well? Did he pass the message without getting physical? That's what he worried about the most. What if he hurt her? Dying to know the answer, he reached for his cell phone and was about to punch in his older brother's number when he heard the rumbling hum of a car pulling up to his house. Impatiently, Ludwig set his book down and rushed to his front door, swinging it open so quickly it slammed against the wall.

Gilbert was already out of his car, the back door opened as he looked sadly down at whoever sat in the backseat (the windows were tinted so Ludwig could not see who). Panicked, Ludwig ran toward the car, almost falling over when he ran around it to the other side. He pulled his older brother out of the way to see who was in the back seat, and when he did the blood drained from his face. The small girl sat buckled in the back seat, dried blood caked in her hair on the right side of her head, and several marks covered her face which left dried blood everywhere. Slowly, he turned to Gilbert, a look of shock on his face.

"Mein Gott...what the holy hell did you do?"

"I know how this looks, West, but hear me out! She attacked me full on so I countered, what was I supposed to do-"

"You idiot! Look at her face! You didn't have to beat her this much! For crying out loud she looks as though-"

"AS THOUGH SHE WAS MUGGED! Was that not the whole point of this? Damn it all, West, I_ did_ my part and hated every fucking second of it, do I not get a break?" Gilbert finally shouted, panic clear on his albino face.

Ludwig had to stop and think. He knew his brother was right, it was only when the cruel reality was literally right in front of him did he realize what he asked his brother to do. Sighing, he calmed him self down and looked Gilbert in the eye. "I will drive her to the nearest hospital. You pack our bags, we are leaving tonight. Also, text Arthur that everything is going fine...so far."

"_Ja!_ I AM AWESOME!" and with that, Gilbert paraded back into the hotel room as Ludwig reluctantly turned to drive that battered and bruised girl to the ER.

_ooOOoo_

_RIIING! RIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIING!_

_"Hello?"_

"Nikol? Its me, Ivan."

_"Oh, hey. How's it going?"_

"I'm afraid its not going well, not well at all. I need you to come to my house right this instant. I have arranged transportation to come for you in an hour, pack your bags and be ready. I love you."

_"Wait, WHAT THE F-"_

Ivan already hung up, knowing that despite her confusion, Nikol would get in the taxi that pulls up to her house. He waited by the door for the hour to come.

_ooOOoo_

__RIIING! RIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIING!__

_"YELLOO~?"_

"H-hey there Makayla! How's it going?"

_"It's going great! I'm reading Harry Potter for the 7th time!"_

"Haha wow.. Soo, I was wondering if you would like to come over, I'll make some pancakes."

_"Mehhhh too lazy, how about you come to my house! I have stuff to make pancakes with!"_

"Ah, ok, that seems fine. I'll be there in 30 minutes, see ya."

_"Later Mathew."_

Mathew closes his cellphone and grabbed his keys. He was smart, he knew Arthur and the German brothers were definately up to something, and he was going to prevent it if it killed him.

_ooOOoo_

__RIIING! RIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIING!__

__"Heya there! Can't talk right now, I'm a widdle bit busy at the moment, but leave you number and I'll get back to you, USA!"__

Alfred closed his phone before the beep sounded, not in the mood to leave yet another voicemail. Shelby didn't reply to his calls today, and she didn't reply yesterday either (which was completely unlike her). He understood something was wrong, but what?

That got him thinking about the world meeting that took place not only a week before. What shocked him the most was the reactions of two other nations, Francis and Feliciano. He knew for a fact that Francis had a human lover for a while and Feli had several in the past. So why did they not stand up for them? Why did they continue to leave with the glaring crowd of countries?

Alfred scoffed. _Because they are cowards._

Alfred continued to sit around his house, wondering about Shelby, wondering about his brother's human lover and the same with Ivan's until finally Alfred was all thought out. At least, he thought so until he recieved a phone call. His familiar ringtone (his national anthem) came on, and hoping it was Shelby he made a mad dash to his cell phone and answered it excitedly.

"Hello!"

_"Hello, is this Mr. Alfred Jones?"_

Alfred sighed, thinking it was probably just another business call.

"Yes, this is him. May I ask who is calling?"

_"This is Collin County hospital, we are informing you that your girlfriend, Shelby Thompson, just came out of critical condition. The other night she was mugged."_

Alfred stopped dead. Mugged? Critical Condition? He hung up on the phone, grabbed the keys and franticly ran out his house. Nearly ripping his car door off, he clambered inside his truck and sped out of his neighborhood, seething in rage as he held his steering wheel in a white-knuckled grip. He knew it was not a coincidence, he knew another country broke one of the heaviest world rules for countries in existence.

_Never murder, harm, or do anything unlawful to a human in another's country unless war is at stake._

He bit his lip until blood ran out, literally seeing in red. If and when he found out who did this, there would be even _more_ than hell to pay..

**DUN. DUN. DUUUUUUN~**

**;u; I don't know what to say LOL**

**To my lovely reviewers:**

Carter, Canadafangirl11, xXxBurplexXx, Miyuki Renai, MintyDaze

**THANK YOU SO MUCH! REVIEW PLZ!**


End file.
